


Gift-Wrapped

by tryslora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Children, Christmas, Family, Implied Possible Adoption, Implied Possible Past Mpreg, M/M, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville and Harry's children want to give their Daddy the <i>best gift ever</i> for Christmas. All they need is a little help from Papa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift-Wrapped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/gifts).



> This is a holiday card gift ficlet for imera. As usual, JK Rowling owns the world and characters of Harry Potter; I just like to play with them.

“You have to make sure he can breathe!” Nigel leaned up on his toes, tugging a bit of paper down from Neville’s mouth. “We can’t make him not breathe, Jeremy. If he can’t breathe, then Daddy wouldn’t be happy. We want this to be the best gift _ever_ , right?”

“When’s Daddy coming home?” Jeremy stood there with a roll of ribbon in his hands and tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. “I miss Daddy. Will Santa bring him tonight do you think? Will he be here for stockings tomorrow?”

“Santa doesn’t need to bring him,” Neville said quietly. “I’ve had an owl from him, and he’s said he’ll be home tonight, but it’s after you’ve gone to sleep. Which is soon, you imps, so you’ll have to be done playing here.”

“Not playing.” Tori sat on the floor, her thumb in her mouth except for when she spoke. “S’not a game. You’re a _present_ , Papa.”

“And we have to make sure you’re all properly wrapped up,” Nigel said firmly. “Jeremy, have you finished the bow?”

Nigel was seven, and Neville could already see something of himself in him. Although Nigel was more confident, more assured than Neville had ever been then. Perhaps it was having two younger siblings to help care for, or perhaps it was having Harry in his life.

Then there was Jeremy, their five year old, who solemnly handed over a bright twisted fall of red and green ribbon that Nigel spellotaped to the top of Neville’s head.

“Perfect.” Victoria might only be three, but both boys doted on her and let her run the show more often than not. She was going to be dreadfully spoiled, Neville worried, but he did his best to make sure she wasn’t.

“Am I done, then?” he asked with a smile. All three children regarded him solemnly, and only when Tori nodded did Nigel declare the wrapping complete.

“You do realize I can’t quite tuck you into bed like this.” Neville’s hands were wrapped just as much as the rest of him. He suspected he could stand, if he tried, but he might tear the paper. And the children had impressed upon him just how important it was that he be wrapped properly for their Daddy when he arrived home.

“I’ll make sure the children get tucked in,” Nigel assured him solemnly.

“And then bed for you, too,” Neville told him. Nigel kissed him on the cheek and ushered the younger ones out.

By the time the clock struck half eight, all three had called out their goodnights, and Neville was left in the chair, staring at the fireplace, waiting for it to flare green as the Floo activated.

His eyes were heavy, and he dozed for a time, awakening only when he heard Harry’s bright laugh.

“What’s this?” Harry’s fingers skimmed over Neville’s wrapped chest.

“Your Christmas gift from the children.” Neville bit his lip, trying not to react as Harry explored the wrapped. “They kept asking you what you wanted for Christmas, and you kept telling them that your family was the best gift you’d ever received. So, they thought they ought to wrap me up for you, and let you have me all over again.”

Harry slid into Neville’s lap, wrinkling paper beneath him. “They have absolutely no idea,” he murmured. He tugged a bit of wrapping paper free, kissing the side of Neville’s throat. “Do they expect me to wait until tomorrow morning to unwrap you?”

Neville moaned. “I think they wouldn’t mind if you took care of it early. I’m a bit uncomfortable.”

Harry slipped from his lap and they stood together. Neville winced at the sound of paper tearing, and Harry just laughed again. Fingers still chilled from travel entwined with ones gaily wrapped in ribbons and holiday paper.

“I’m glad you’re home,” Neville murmured.

“Me too. I wouldn’t miss this for the world.” Harry’s mouth was warm on his, comfortable and right. “Happy Christmas, love.”

This was, truly, all Neville wanted: his family, and his love. “The happiest,” he replied with another kiss.


End file.
